Anno Domini Mobile Weapons
Anno Domini Mobile Units are mobile suits and mobile armors shown in the fictional universe of Anno Domini timeline of Gundam 00. Mobile suits and mobile armor are fictional mecha. The codes after the name specify in which series/manga that mobile suit actually appeared in: *001 - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 *002 - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 *00M - Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Movie *00F - Mobile Suit Gundam 00F *00P - Mobile Suit Gundam 00P *00V - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V *00N - Mobile Suit Gundam 00N *00I - Mobile Suit Gundam 00I *2314 - Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 *00:AS - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story Celestial Being 1st Generation Gundam *'GN-000 0 Gundam' - 001 **'GN-000 0 Gundam (A.C.D. Colors)' - 002 **'GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam'- 00V 2nd Generation Gundams *'GNY-001 Gundam Astraea' - 00PMobile Suit 00P Chapter 1 **'GNY-001B Black Gundam Astraea' - 00F **'GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F' - 00F ***'GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2' - 00F ***'GNY-001F/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F'' - 00P(SE) **'GNY-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea`' - 00V *'GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud' - 00P **'GNY-002B Black Gundam Sadalsuud' - 00F **'GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F' - 00F *'GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool' - 00P ** GNY-003B Black Gundam Abulhool- 00F **'GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F' - 00F *'GNY-004 Gundam Plutone' - 00P **'GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone' - 00F 3rd Generation Gundams *'GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie' - 00PGundam 00 2nd Mechanics Developement Chart http://img198.imageshack.us/img198/9191/028ue.jpghttp://img715.imageshack.us/img715/3366/029kg.jpg *'GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel' - 00P/00Vgundam00.net 00P MS Listhttp://www.gundam00.net/P/ms.html **'GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel' - 00P **'GN-XXXB Black Rasiel' - 00F *'GN-001 Gundam Exia' - 001 **'GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia' - 00P/00V ***'GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia`' - 00V **'GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair' - 002 ***[[GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II|'GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II ']]- 002 *'GN-002 Gundam Dynames' - 001 **'GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo' - 00F/00V **'GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair' - 00M *'GN-003 Gundam Kyrios' - 001 **'GN-003/ag-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust' - 00V *'GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh' - 001 **'GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos' - 00V *'GN-005 Gundam Virtue' - 001 **'GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical' - 00P 3.5 Generation Gundams *'GN-006 Cherudim Gundam' - 002 **'GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam' - 002 **'GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA' - 00V *'GN-007 Arios Gundam' - 002 **'GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M' - 002 **'GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon' - 00V *'GN-008 Seravee Gundam' - 002 **'GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B' - 002 **'GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G' - 00V **'GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II' - 00M *'GN-009 Seraphim Gundam' - 002 **'GN-009 Armed Seraphim' - 002 **'GN-00902 SEM' - 00V 4th Generation Gundams *'GN-0000 00 Gundam' - 002High Grade 1/144 GN-0000 00 Gundam manual **'GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser' - 002 ***'GN-0000/XN XN 00 Gundam' - 00V ****'GN-0000+GNR-010/XN 00 XN Raiser' - 00V ***'GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type' - 00M **'GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword' - 00V ***'GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G' - 00V ****'GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection' - 00V Future Gundams *'GNT-0000 00 Qan(T)' - 00M **'GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) Full Saber' - 00V *'GN-010 Gundam Zabanya' - 00M *'GN-011 Gundam Harute' - 00M *'CB-002 Raphael Gundam' - 00M Non-GN Mobile Suits CBNGN-003 (SVMS-01AP) Union Flag Celestial Being Version - 00M Linear Train Industries/Team Trinity * GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins - 001 **'GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz' - 00V * GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei - 001 * GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei - 001 Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations *'VMS-15 Union Realdo' - 001 **'VMS-15 Union Realdo (Taribia Colors)' - 001 **'VMS-15 Union Realdo (Japan Products Colors)' - 00N **'MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank' - 001 *'YMS-02 Union Blast' - 00N *'YMS-01A Flag' - 00:AS *'SVMS-01 Union Flag' - 001 *'SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aero Sky Package Type' - 00N *'SVMS-01O Over Flag' - 001 **'SVMS-01O Over Flag ESF Type' - 00N *'SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom' - 001/00F *'SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II "GN Flag"' - 001 *'SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package' - 00V *'SVMS-01AW Union Flag Orbit Package Astrowork Type' - 00V *'SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type' - 00V *'SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type "Shell Flag"' - 001/00V Advanced European Union *'AEU-05 AEU Hellion' - 001/00F **'AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium' - 00P **'AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum' - 00P **'AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium' - 00P *'AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type' - 001/00F *'AEU-09 AEU Enact' - 001/00F **'AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Colors' - 001 *'AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type' - 001 *'AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom' - 001 **'AEU-09Y812/A Saachez Custom AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type' - 001/00F *'AEU-MA07013 Agrissa' - 001 *'AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7' 00P Human Reform League *'MSER-04 Anf' - 001/00P *'MSJ-04 Fanton' - 00P **'MSJ-04T Fanton Commader Type' - 00P *'MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type' - 001/00F/00P *'MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type '- 001 *'MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long Range Shooting Type' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type' - 001/00V *'MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu' - 00V *'MSJ-06YIII B Tieren Kyitwo' - 00P *'MSJ-06III-A Tieren All Region Type' - 002 United Nation Forces/Earth Sphere Federation *'GNX-509T Throne Varanus' - 00V *'GNX-603T GN-X' - 001 **'GNX-603T GN-X ESF Type' - 00V *'GNMA-XCVII Alvatore '- 001 *'GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron '- 001 *'GNX-604T Advanced GN-X' - 00V **'GNX-604T Advanced GN-X Deborah Gaeliena Custom'- 00V *'GNX-607T GN-XII' - 00F **'GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword' - 00F **'GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon' - 00F *'GNX-609T GN-XIII ESF Type' - 002 **'GNX-609T GN-X III Colony Corporation Type' - 00M *'GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X' - 00V *'GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type' - 00V *'GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed' - 00V *'GNX-803T GN-XIV' - 00M **'GNX-803T GN-XIV Commander Type' - 00M *'GNX-Y903VS Brave Standard Test Type' - 00M **'GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type)' - 00M *'GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza '- 00M *'GNZ-004/BW Gaga Cannon' - 00N/00M *'Sakibure' - 00M A-Laws *'GNX-609T GN-XIII A-Laws Type' - 002 *'GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X' - 00V *'GNX-704T Ahead' - 002 *'GNX-704T/AC Mr. Bushido's Ahead' - 002 *'GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron' - 002 *'GNMA-04B11 Trilobite '- 002 *'GNX-U02X Masurao '- 002 *'GNX-Y901TW Susanowo '- 002 Innovators/Innovades *'CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon' - 002 **'CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin' - 00V **'CBY-077 GN Cannon' - 00P **'CBY-001 1 Gundam' - 00P/00I ***'CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam' - 00P/00I ***'CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark' - 00P *'GNY-001B Black Gundam Astraea' - 00F *'GNY-002B Black Gundam Sadalsuud' - 00F *'GNY-003B Black Gundam Abulhool'- 00F *'GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone' - 00F *'GN-XXXB Black Rasiel' - 00F **'GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel' - 00F *'GNW-20000 Arche Gundam '- 002 **'GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam' - 00V **'GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei'- 00V *'GNZ-001 GRM Gundam' - 00V *'GNZ-003 Gadessa '- 002 **'GNZ-003 Gadessa (Hiling Care Custom) '- 002 *'GNZ-004 Gaga '- 002 *'GNZ-005 Garazzo '- 002 **'GNZ-005 Garazzo (Hiling Care Custom) '- 002 *'GNZ-007 Gaddess '- 002 *'GNMA-Y0001 Empruss '- 002 *'GNMA-0001V Regnant '- 002 Katharon *'AEU-05 AEU Hellion' - 001 *'AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type' - 001 *'AEU-09 AEU Enact' - 001/00F **'AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type' - 001 *'AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Type' - 002 *'AEU-09/LS Klaus's AEU Enact Landstriker Package' - 00V *'MSER-04 Anf' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type' - 001 *'SVMS-01 Union Flag' - 001 *'VMS-15 Union Realdo Space Type' - 002 La Eden *'Shuizai' - 001 *'AEU-05 AEU Hellion La Endra colors' - 001 Other *'Workloader '- 001 Pics Gallery File:AnnoDominiConventional Developlement Chart Part 1 .jpg File:AnnoDominiConventional_Developlement_Chart_Part_2_.jpg chart1a.jpg chart1b.jpg References External Links *Anno Domini Mobile Suits at Wiki Category:Anno Domini Category:Anno Domini mobile suits